As a greater number of people pass through airport terminals every day, queues have become one of the main aggravations for passengers and staff alike. Coupled with increasingly stringent security procedures, this issue is further exacerbated. The ability to measure and manage queues at each stage of the passengers' journey is of paramount importance in maintaining efficient airport operations. Documentation of passenger movement patterns is also crucial to greater efficiency, when planning and optimizing of airport facilities, gates and services.